ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zoffy
also known as Ultraman Zoffy, is a superior officer of the Space Garrison, the leader of the Ultra Brothers. He first appeared in the final episode of the original Ultraman TV series, "Farewell, Ultraman", thus becoming the very second Ultra-Being from Nebula M78 to go to Earth. The various metallic studs on his shoulders and chest are medals of honor. As captain of the Ultra Brothers, he was responsible for sending many Ultra Crusaders to Earth to defend it, additionally he patrols the at the end of the Earth's Galaxy keeping large scale alien invasions at bay. History Great Ultra War A young Zoffy was once a participant who witnessed the fight between a legendary hero and an evil invader in the Land of Light and Belial's first invasion on his planet where he tried to protect Ken (young Father of Ultra) and Marie (young Mother of Ultra) from Belial by acting as a shield but was quickly thrown aside by the Giga Battle Nizer. Ultraman He was Ultraman's chief in the Space Garrison and upon his first appearance was referred to as "Commander" by the hero. When Ultraman became desperate in his tough fight against Zetton , Zoffy came to Earth to rescue him. While he arrived too late to help Ultraman battle the creature or to fight it himself, as the Science Patrol destroyed Zetton before his arrival, he was able to save his subordinate's life by temporarily separating him from his human host, Shin Hayata, so he could be treated properly at their homeworld. Ultraman Ace After Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami sacrifice their lives to stop the chouju Verokron, Zoffy, the Ultra Brothers and their new member Ultraman Ace appeared to give them life and Ace was assigned to protect Earth. Zoffy soon assisted his brother-in-arms Ace when he used the Ultra Converter to restore his power, which was almost depleted when he was trapped underground by Giron Man. It's an arm bracelet that restores the power of the wearer with it as long as it's equipped, similar to a battery's function. Zoffy also helped him fight against Giron Man and the chouju Aribunta. When Ace was unable to defeat Brocken, he and the other Ultra Brothers summoned an Ultra Sign to encourage him, which Ace was able to defeat the Chouju. Zoffy was later among the first four Ultra Brothers to be captured and his power confiscated by Ace Killer until Ace appeared and save him. When a TAC's plan to attack Yapool in his universe goes wrong, Zoffy brought Minami along so both Hokuto and Minami can unite to transform into Ace. Zoffy came with the Ultra brothers after they got a Ultra SOS from Ultraman Ace. When they arrived, they were shocked to see that Ace was turned into a jade statue. Suddenly Alien Hipporito appeared, & the Ultras prepared to fight. But Alien Hipporito trapped Ultraman and Zoffy in glass chambers, while Seven, & Jack rolled away with Seven fighting alone. Ultraman Jack tried to release them, & decided to use his Ultra Bracelet, but got trapped himself trapped leaving Seven alone until he got defeated, & trapped and they all became jade statues making TAC the only ones to save the Earth. But then The Father of Ultra appeared and battled Alien Hipporito and turned Ace back to normal. But the long journey made his Color time turned red so he ripped it off reviving Ace, and died. After Ace defeated Alien Hipporito The Ultra Brothers were back to normal, & Ace revived them with a Color Timer. They took the Father of Ultra back to the Land of Light to revive him. Zoffy then reappeared one night in the sky, & told Hokuto to believe in the kid who had dreams of being attacked by Dreamgillas. When Ace was having trouble fighting Dreamgillas in the water, Zoffy came back to give him the Ultra Magic Ray which evaporated the water, & Ace was able to defeat him. Ultraman Taro Zoffy along with the Ultra Brothers brought Kotaro's Body to Mother of Ultra after he was killed by a plane crash. They revived him and made him the Human Host of their new member Taro. When Ultraman Taro was killed by the monster Birdon, he returned Taro to the Land of light and then fought Birdon himself. While he was capable of hurting the monster, Zoffy was eventually overpowered and killed but later recovered by a revived Taro and returned to the Land of Light to be healed himself. Later, he and the rest of the Ultra Brothers assisted Taro against Alien Temperor after the alien had attacked the Land of Light. . He was also among the Ultra Brothers to fought Tyrant but defeated. The・Ultraman: Jackal vs. Ultraman A survivor from Alien Jackal's attack on the Ultra Brothers, Zoffy was about to surrender when the humanity's lives were at stake until Melos appeared and eliminate the army. During the Ultra Army's war against Alien Jackal's army, Zoffy donned Melos' armor after he was decommissioned due to being weakened when Jackal faked his defeat. Soon, he removes himself from the armor and called upon the revived Ultra Brothers to defeat Jackal, ending his threat. Andro Melos Zoffy takes the alias of Andro Melos after being thrown in to a black hole by Ace Killer and fights monsters and aliens on his own like all the other Ultramen. After a while he is joined by Andro Mars in his battle against the monsters, then Ultraseven is seemingly killed, then Andro Wolf appears to Melos(Zoffy) and Mars begins to think that Wolf is Ultra seven, but are proven wrong when they find Ultraseven being held by the evil Juda (the main antagonist of the show). After destroying Juda, it is revealed that he was a robot, Zoffy reveals who he really is and how he survived the black hole. He was rescued by the real Andro Melos who for unknown reasons gave Zoffy his armor, but after freeing Seven, Zoffy returned the armor and goes back to the Land of Light with Seven, leaving the real Melos to replace him. Ultraman Leo The evil alien Babarue managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later made a disguise out of him. "Astra" flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards Earth to crash. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra", the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that "Astra" took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Ohtori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stopped Dan, and the two started to fight, but the Ultra Brothers started to fight against "Astra'. Ultraman managed to hurt "Astra" and make him fall, but he raised up, and after Gen Otori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made "Astra" weak, but Gen recovered and beat Moroboshi to unconsciousness, and he transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he raises "Astra", asks him what he did but "Astra" didn't answer anything, and tells the Ultras to stop, but they denied and told him that stealing the Ultra Key may make the Land of Light to clash against Earth, destroying it. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were occurring. And the Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and "Astra". After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against "Astra", and they fired them at him, but Leo protected him and took the damage. Leo fell to the ground completely hurt, "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, and he was going to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty thunder from the sky fired at "Astra", and he fell to the ground, and the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. And suddenly, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for "Astra", and he fired his ray, and the fake Astra transformed back into Alien Babarue. The Ultras defeated Babarue, recovered the real Astra from his imprisonment, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. Six Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Zoffy appeared in the Thai film 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army, also known as Hanuman vs 7 Ultraman. After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters(Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers In the film when news was heard that the seal holding Yapool was about to break, Zoffy summoned the Ultra Sign to the 4 Ultra Brothers who remained inside their human host, & Mebius. During the great battle against U-Killersaurus Neo, the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Mebius were already running out of energy. However, suddenly two lights emerge form the darkness of the sky, and Captain Zoffy and Ultraman Taro appeared, descending from the sky. They gave their energy to the Ultras and they were prepared to fight against the mighty chouju. During the battle, Taro is the first Ultra to use his signature move, the Storium Ray. After Mebius was trapped in the monster's claws, all the Ultra Brothers combined into one with Mebius, forming Mebius Infinity, and destroying U-Killersaurus and Yapool's reign of terror.They flied back to M78 bidding Farewell to Mirai. Ultraman Mebius Zoffy appeared through out Ultraman Mebius, appearing in episodes 15, 24, 42, and the final. In a flashback of GUYS Captain Shingo Sakomizu, years ago during Ultraman's time he was assigned to the Izanami, for test flights into FTL technology. During one of these flights he was attacked by a fleet of alien ships. All saucers were targeting him as Sakomizu ordered his friends on Inazami to hide underneath the shadow of Pluto. As several blasts were about to hit him, Zoffy appeared and rescued him by destroying the fleet. This incident made him realize how much the Ultras were actually doing for humanity without them every knowing, and his testimonies upon his return were the reason GUYS was formed and maintained, despite a lack of supposed threats from aliens or monsters for twenty five years. Zoffy appears in the final episode of the series, Episode 50, being the last in line of the Ultramen guest star (Besides Astra, who did not even make an appearance). Zoffy appears at the critical moment when Ultraman Mebius in Phoenix Brave Mode was firing his Mebium-Knight Shot at Alien Empera. Zoffy appeared to help by firing his signature attack, the M87 Beam through the final METEOR, the Specium Redoublizer. Eventually after Alien Emperor is weakened sufficiently, Zoffy allows Mebius to go ahead and use his final attack in Phoenix Brave Mode, the Mebium Phoenix, which finally puts down Alien Empera. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Reverse TBA Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Zoffy first appeared with Mebius,Seven and Ultraman to discuss about the minus energy happened the time.He was seen after that defending the Land of Light with Ultraman and Seven against Belial. Ultraman Saga DVD In this prequel to the film, Birdon is one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Sphire. He is sent by Alien Bat to battle Ultraman Zero on a desolate planet. At first Birdon has the upper hand in battle after Zero was exhausted after battling Zetton, however Zoffy arrives with his Ultra Converter to assist Zero and both ultras destroy Birdon with a combination of Zero's Twin Sword and Zoffy's M87 Beam. Ultraman Retsuden During Ultra Zero Fight part two, during the weeks after Belial took over Zero's body, until he was expelled Zoffy was the host of Retsuden in Zero's place. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Zoffy participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of Evil. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turn every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Zoffy was seen among his brothers, trying to protect Taro from the Dark Spark's curse. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Zoffy fell to Earth. At the end of the series he returned home with the other Spark Dolls after Lugiel's defeat. Ultraman Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Zoffy was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that donated him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Strium Mode. His power was seen used, among them were M87 Ray against Fire Golza and Z-Ray against Vict Lugiel (a revived Dark Lugiel). It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth is done. Personality Apparently stoic and almost emotionless, Zoffy takes his job very seriously, as demonstrated when he threatened to use his authority to strip Ultraman Taro of his position for various offences. Profile Forms - w/ Brothers' Mantle= }} Stats *'Height': 45 m *'Weight': 45,000 t (40,000 t in Ultraman Ace, 10,000 t in certain magazines) *'Age': Over 25,000 years old *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': 650 km per hour *'Kicking Power': 50,000 t or more *'Underwater Speed': 300 knots *'Jumping Distance': 450 m *'Brawn': Zoffy can lift 160,000 t *'Punching Power': 15, 000 t *'Occupation': Space Guard Captain *'Hobbies': Gymnastics *'Family Structure' **Father: Father of Ultra 's best friend. Died in the line of duty in the war against Alien Empera in his childhood. **Mother: Although the details are unclear, she has already passed away. **Ultraman King (set at the time magazine broadcasting) there's a theory that he is the grandfather of Zoffy, through his mother. Body Features * : The projections on his chest medals of honor that celebrate great achievements. Zoffy gained them from military service against a monster army. * : The projections on his shoulders that indicate his status as a captain. * Ray Techniques * : One of Zoffy's finisher beams, shot with his left/right hand and other arm extended. It's said to be the most powerful beam in the universe. * : Zoffy's "L" style version of the M87 beam. Can destroy monsters in one blow. * : Zoffy can fire a lightning beam from his fingertips. Very powerful, and will electrocute foes on impact. * : Zoffy's version of the Ultra-Slash. Identical to Ultraman's. Can slice through monsters with ease. * : Zoffy can emit a mist from his clasped hands that can freeze monsters. Used to preserve Taro's body to take back home so he could be revived * : A road of light that transports objects in space. Used to transport the body of Ultraman Taro, who had been killed by Birdon * : Zoffy once teleported Yuko Minami to the dimension to which Seiji Hokuto had been taken, allowing the two to form Ultraman Ace, so that Ace was able to fight Yapool. * : Crossed arms that block attacks, used in the Ultraman Zoffy movie. * : Used by Zoffy and the other Ultra brothers in planet Golgotha, to charge Ace and help him defeat Ace killer. * : Zoffy down the Body Windmill with Ultraseven and UItraman, creating a red beam. Used to slow down Beatstar's planet ship. * : Zoffy,Jack and Seven and Ultraman stands in a circle, hold their hands and give energy to others. First used to charge Ace to full power to go to Earth and fight Bararas. Physical Techniques *'Extraordinary Jumper': Like Ultraman, Zoffy is able to jump to great heights. * : A chop that dishes out a great deal of damage * : A general term for Zoffy's kicks. Used a flying kick against Gran King and a bicyle kick against Belial. Techniques from Other Media * : Used in the Ultra Star Shine Cartoon. * : A sword created the same stance as the M87 beam, it is the beam in sword form. Used in the Battle of Zoffy Cartoon. * : A charge while the energy is covered in plasma energy. Used while wielding a big sword. Used in the Battle of Zoffy Cartoon. * : Zoffy become larger than his usual height. Used in the Battle of Zoffy Cartoon. * , , , : Including the specium ray, Zoffy can use the attacks of the other Ultra Brothers. Used in the Battle of Zoffy Cartoon. * : Stronger than the Ultra Freezer, is a beam. Used in the Battle of Zoffy Cartoon. * : A ball made using the Ultra Freezer, it is kicked towards the monster. The target is frozen and shatters upon impact. Used in the Battle of Zoffy Cartoon. * : Zoffy shoots a ray at seven different targets, switching their appearances. Used in the Battle of Zoffy Cartoon. Tools and Weapons * : Similar to Ultraman's Zoffy used this device to separate Shin Hayata and Ultraman after their defeat at the hands of Zetton so Ultraman could receive medical attention back home. * : Given to Ultraman Ace to restore his power, which was almost depleted when he was trapped underground by Gironman. It's an arm bracelet that restores the power of the being equipped with it as long as it's equipped. * : Its used to make water evaporate. It first appeared in Episode 35 of Ace when Ace had a hard to fight Dreamgillas in water. Zoffy M87 Beam.jpg|M87 Ray Zoffy M87 Ray B.png|M87 Ray B Z Ray.jpg|Z-Ray Zoffy frost.jpg|Ultra Frost Ultra_Twinkle_Ray.png|Ultra Twinkle Way Zoffy 01image.jpg|Ultra Charge Red Light 2.jpg|Red Light imageevfevevfgvr.jpg|Energy Charge Zogu Kick.jpg|Zoffy Kick Zoffy Beta Capsule.png|Beta Capsule Zoffy Ultra Converter.png|Ultra Converter A3505.jpg|Ultra Magic Ray - Cosmo Tector= Andro Melos After being thrown in a Black Hole by Ace Killer, he was rescued by a patrol man of Andro System, named also the current Andro Melos. For unknown reasons, Benoit gave Zoffy his armor, the , but after freeing Seven, Zoffy returns the Cosmo Tector and went back to the Land of Light with Seven, leaving Benoit to replace him. Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 55,000 t *'Flight speed': Mach 15 Attacks via Weapons * : The Eye Slugger-shaped swords emerge from his left waist. ** : The enhanced version of the Double Saber. * : A lance with both Double Saber at the end. Used to fight the three Alien Magma. ** : The upgraded version of Double Lancer. Used against Juda. **'Lancer Spark': Electric shock rays fired from double Lancer which powered up by the power of the Gurante restrictor. *'Cosmo Cross': Shurikens that are present in the back of the hand. Ray Techniques *'Andro Beam': A laser fired on the forehead similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Used either in a form of magnetic field lines or heat rays. *'Great Spark Ray': By equipping the Gurante restrictor, Melos able to fire the two rays on his right arm. By continuously firing, it can destroy a battleship. *'Grand Hyper Beam': When the energy of Gurante restrictor is applied, Andro Melos can shot the improved version of Andro Beam. Used to give off light combined with his friends. *'Grand Final laser shot': When combined with his friends, they can perform the Grand Final Laser Shot. *'Grand Freeze': Freeze ray attack use to freeze the opponent. Physical Techniques *'Melos wiper': Defense technique used to neutralize the attack of the enemy. *'Cosmo kick': A flying kick charger by injection of the legs of the "Cosmo Vernier". Used against the three Alien Magma. **'Grand detect kick': Increased the power by the energy of Gurante restrictor, Melos can use the improved version of Cosmo Kick, dealing a greater blow. *'Cosmo Punch': A punch attack with a greater punching power. *'Andro Elbow Smash': A stronger elbow smash which powerful enough to leave a major injury on the opponent. - Melos Armor= Melos Armor After the real Melos weakened by Jackal, Zoffy borrowed his armor and fought Jackal first before the revived Ultra Brothers showed up. Techniques *'M87 Ray': One of Zoffy's finisher beams, shot with his left/right hand and other arm extended. It's said to be the most powerful beam in the universe. }} Human Host﻿(s) Zoffy has never taken human form or take a human host except in Ultraman Taro were he temporally took the form of Professor Ohtani and an unnamed volleyball player. Then at the end of the series Ultraman Mebius, he takes the position of Shingo Sakomizu who was trapped inside a burning GUYS HQ, however he only fused with Shingo to confront the threat from Alien Empera. Zoffy_human_Taro.png|Zoffy as Professor Ohtani UltrZffy_rise.jpg|Zoffy's rise Trivia *Old illustrations of the final episode of Ultraman show an unclear scene were the alien that controlled Zetton was going to be named . *When Zoffy appeared in the first episode of Ultraman Ace, his suit was recycled from an Ultraman Jack suit, which was repainted and had his medals added on. *The scene in the Ultraman Taro episode "Two Big Monster's Close In On Taro!" were Birdon sets Zoffy's head on fire seemed like an accident to audiences, but it was actually intentional. **Also, this scene was made into several memes in Japan. *According to his theme song, it he stated to Number 1 of the Ultra Brothers presumably classifying him as one. This is referencing him as the leader as well as the most powerful member of the Ultra Brothers. References *ゾフィー - 怪獣wiki特撮大百科事典 - Seesaa Wiki（ウィキ） Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras from land of light Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Male Ultras Category:Andro Melos characters Category:Andro Melos Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Ultraman Ace Characters Category:Andro Super Warriors Category:Andro Super Warriors characters